


I love you

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality, Non-English, Non-English Source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Just a quick story and short of Emily Dickinson and Sue Gilbert
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Kudos: 11





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> NON ENGLISH WRITER  
> SORRY IF THERE IS ANY ERRORS OR MISTAKES

I LOVE YOU  
I hate that I love you, but I can’t escape what I feel because, what I feel it’s what I am. It’s the way you make me feel in the mornings. When I remember that life is pointless when I think about the fact that in this world, there is nothing left for me and that the only way to survive is making myself another different person. A person that is not who I am. Is not that girl that used to run to the lake, take of her shoes and put her feets in the cold water in the mornings just to run back home again and get yelled because her dress was wet for the water. Because that girl, it was who I was with you.  
And I hate the fact that I’m her only when I’m with you.  
I hate feeling happy just because I see you. I hate feeling the butterflies in my stomach the moment I feel you hand touching me. Hell, even when I feel your eyes on me, I lose myself because I know I feel at home with you, Emily. Because it’s the way you make me feel that makes me remember I’m human, I have a heart, and that heart is yours.  
It happened the moment your lips kissed me, the moment you took me for a walk and suddenly, my life was changed forever.  
“I have to tell you something, Sue” you said to me, starting what it was the most beautiful day of my life “But you have to promise me something before”  
“You know you don’t have to ask that… or even promise me something” I remembered you “You know you can trust me”  
“I know” you answered me “But I wanna heard the words from your mouth”  
“You spoiled little thing” with that smile that you have, is that made me fall in love with the moment “Go on, Emily. What do you want?” I asked then “Just tell me. I promise you whatever you want”  
Then, with that sweet smile, you replied:  
“Promise me that, whatever happens after this conversation… you will still be my friend” you started to say when, before I could say anything, you stopped me “And before you say anything… I don’t wanna lose you as a friend, please. Promise me”  
I didn’t know what was gonna happen. I just knew that the way you were saying that, Emily, it was because it was important for you. The way you looked at me, the way you said those words to me:  
“Of course” I replied one more time “What’s happening, Emily?”  
In that moment, you took my hands like you used to do when you were going to tell me something important. But in that moment, it was different. I don’t know why, but the moment you took my hands, it felt like electricity taking my hands. Like if suddenly, I finally understood that I was in love with you…   
Just that I still didn’t know it… not clearly, mean.  
“There has been something in head that hasn’t been clear for a long time now” you started to say “For a long time, I didn’t know what it was. I tried to explain it in a hundred of ways when I was alone… But I failed every single time… Until I notice something…”  
“What?” I asked when I suddenly, I notice your hand in my cheek.  
“that the only time I was feeling good… feeling that thing inside of me stronger than ever, but yet, good… It was when I’m with you, my Sue…”  
The way you said my name and suddenly, I lose myself in your words. Like I used to do with your poems, only that this time, there was no paper or ink between us. Only you and me.  
“After all this time, I finally know what is happening with me” you continued “Finally I know that the way my heart beats this fast…” you said, taking my hand, putting it over your chest, feeling every beat of you heart “its because I’m with you, Sue. It’s because you are close to me…”  
“Emily…”  
I tried to talk, but it was impossible.  
“Let me finish” you begged me “Because if I can’t continue with this… I feel I could never do it again. So please, just let me finish”  
With a fast move of my head, I apologized.  
“I’m sorry. Continue, please”  
“Thanks…” and with an easy smile, you continued because, at the end of the day, is what you best do… work with words “Sue… what I’m trying to say to say is that… I love you…” and it was in that moment, all changed “Not the way you love a friend, but something more” you continued “I love you from the first time I saw you. My world only works around you. The way you make me feel it was helps me to write… Knowing you will read it, smile at me and maybe… make you feel something… Because it’s what I want know only. Being able to see you smile every day, being with you” my heart was racing so fast, I could feel my blood in my cheeks, my legs shaking “I love you, Sue… And I only wanted you to know… because you are the most important person in my world” you eyes was on me, I didn’t know what to say “Please, say something”  
And because I didn’t know what to say… I did what I wanted in that moment.  
I kissed you. Because the joy you were making me feel. The way a stupid smile was on my face. God. That moment was one of the most beautiful moments of my life, Emily. Because in that moment, the most beautiful story of my life started. The story of my life for you.  
I love you, Emily. And I will always will love you.


End file.
